<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's not stimulating enough!" by ctrl_plus_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042505">"It's not stimulating enough!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c'>ctrl_plus_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Studying, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rantaro complains about studying and Kaito has an idea.</p>
<p>Set in an AU where they didn't sign up for DR.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It's not stimulating enough!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this in my french class lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rantaro heavily regretted ever saying anything about how much studying sucked. It was even harder to focus now than before when Kaito's hand is wrapped around his dick, pumping quickly with enough grip to prevent his orgasm. </p>
<p>No matter how much he used his eyes to plead with Korekiyo to get Kaito to stop (Korekiyo seemed to be the only person able to control the man) but Korekiyo was either too dense to understand or was ignoring him on purpose. It was more likely the latter.</p>
<p>He was aching at this point, resisting the urge to just slump against Kaito. He'd never say it out loud, but this was kind of helping. He was focusing more on studying so that it would end sooner and he'd be able to cum. It was a strange thing to be motivated towards but, as Korekiyo would say, whatever helped. Small whines and moans escaped his lips occasionally, each of them earning a poke from Korekiyo and widening the smirk still present on Kaito's face.</p>
<p>A whimper escaped his lips as he processed another equation Korekiyo gave to him, spitting out the answer like a calculator. Even if he didn't say anything, it was obvious he was improving faster than he was before when Kaito's hand was around his cock. He wondered briefly what kind of impression that made before deciding to not care.</p>
<p>Korekiyo went on and on, Kaito's movements only becoming more painful as his orgasm was delayed. Rantaro was painfully behind on school work, so of course, when this gets exposed to his boyfriends they had to help him out. Even Kaito was keeping up with his work.</p>
<p>"Please- I need a break!" Rantaro cried out before he could hold it back, Kaito's grip immediately loosening and his cum allowed to splatter over his own thighs and shorts. He was immediately peppered in kisses and love, Korekiyo even apologizing for delaying him for that long. </p>
<p>He laughed breathily before noticing the tent in Korekiyo's pants. Before he said anything else, he simply kissed his taller boyfriend on the cheek before pressing his face against the boys' crotch. Boy would this be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rlly short but thats fine at least it flows kinda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>